This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Grandiflora Rose. It was discovered outside in a cultivated field in the summer of 2004 in Wasco, Calif. as a naturally occurring mutation of the variety known as ‘WEKbepmey’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,144). The mutuation occurred on a side branch of the plant.